


(I've Got You) Under My Skin

by misura



Category: Troubleshooters Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin isn't happy when Jules's new assignment is to go undercover with Sam as his fake boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I've Got You) Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geri_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geri_chan/gifts).



> _All Through the Night_ was the first book I ever bought in hard-cover, because I just didn't want to wait for the paperback. thus, when I saw this request, I just couldn't resist writing a little something for these two.

"I don't like it," Robin said, finally, and two years ago, Sam knew that would have been his cue to say something slightly rude and possibly a little harsh about how it really wasn't anyone's problem but Robin's if he didn't like something.

Two years ago, he hadn't been at all convinced that someone like Robin would be able to make Jules happy. In fact, he'd been almost completely sure that being with Robin was only going to leave Jules miserable and heartbroken. And another, say, four years before _that_ , Sam wouldn't have cared if Jules would get his heart broken. Or any other part of his body, for that matter.

Moments like these, he could almost wish he was still that old Sam Starrett. Almost. Because that old Sam Starrett might have been good enough to get Alyssa in the sack once or twice, but he sure as hell hadn't been good enough to marry her. To build a life with her that was about much more than sex.

And so, the new and better Sam Starrett _didn't_ tell Robin 'tough luck' that he didn't like Jules's new assignment, which also happened to be Sam's new assignment. Instead, he looked at Jules in a way he hoped made it very clear that this was _not_ Sam's problem.

Jules sighed, but Sam knew that in his mind, Jules was already lining up a dozen arguments as to why he and Sam were the best people for this mission. (Not that it mattered what _they_ thought; the orders had come in, and it would take some extremely good arguments indeed to change that. However, he also knew _that_ wasn't going to be one of Jules's arguments. That just wasn't Jules's style.)

"I know it's stupid," Robin added, before Jules could say anything. "I know it doesn't make sense. And I know that if someone thinks you're the best people for this job, they're probably - no, definitely right. But I just can't help it."

Sam watched Jules's eyes soften, and suppressed a grin. Mostly because Robin would probably take that the wrong way right now.

"I mean," Robin went on, "what right do I even have to be upset about this, right? I'm an actor. I pretend to be other people all the time."

"Although usually, staying in-character isn't a life-or-death matter," Sam said, since it looked like Jules was going to just stand there and let Robin do all the talking, which might be a sound, strategical decision on his part, actually.

"That really depends on who's directing." Robin grinned. "I've met a few directors ... well, let's say I feel lucky I'm still here and in one piece."

"It bothers you that we'll be pretending to be a couple," Jules said, proving Sam wrong.

"Yes," Robin said, meeting Jules's gaze head on. "It does."

"Even though you know Sam isn't gay. Even though you know I would never cheat on you."

"Yes, and how's that going to work for you, babe?" Robin asked, and Sam was a bit surprised to realize Robin was beginning to sound a little angry. "You think you can just switch off that part of you whenever you want? You think you can forget you're married and act like you're completely okay with kissing Cowboy Sam here simply because it's your job? You think you can fake something like that - not for a few hours, not only when the cameras are rolling, but all the time? Because if you don't, if you slip out of character for even a moment, then that's it. You're dead."

Jules opened his mouth, then closed it again. Sam kind of knew how he felt, because this? Not what he'd been expecting, not even by a long shot.

"I've done stuff like this before," Jules said, a little weakly.

"I know that." Robin didn't point out that had been quite some time ago, before Sam and Jules had even met.

Sam cleared his throat. "He's not going to be alone in there, you know."

Robin looked at him, and Sam realized that he wasn't the only one who'd changed, these past years. The Robin he'd seen two years ago, the Robin Sam'd had so many doubts about had grown quite a bit, too. "You can't promise me you're both going to get out of this alive. You can't promise me you'll keep him safe."

"No." Well, Sam _could_ , of course, but he knew it would be a lie. Things happened, and sometimes, they were bad things. Unexpected things. There was always a risk, and in their line of work, when things went wrong, people got hurt.

"It would kill me if anything happened to you," Robin told Jules. "It wouldn't kill me to see you kiss another guy - not when I know it's only an act."

"Well, that, I can reassure you about, at least," Sam said, forcing a chuckle.

"Robin," Jules said, reaching out to pull Robin closer to him in a gentle hug. "Babe."

"I know I can't stop you from going," Robin said. "I know they wouldn't have asked you to go if it wasn't important. I just want you to know I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Jules kissed him, and their hug became a little less gentle and a little more something else.

Sam decided now would be a good time to go and say his own goodbyes to Alyssa.


End file.
